


you touch me and it’s almost like we knew that there will be history (between us two)

by uncoollove



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship and Fluff, just some soft fluffy shit, some cute ass banter too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove
Summary: Guzman and Nadia do some homework together.or also guzman is a lovestruck fool who gets distracted by nadia's beauty.





	you touch me and it’s almost like we knew that there will be history (between us two)

Nadia was the kind of pretty that made Guzman’s stomach turn in knots. There wasn’t a time that he looked at her that his heart didn’t thud almost loud enough it could actually burst outside his pale freckled chest. 

Things between them had been good, great actually, better than he would’ve ever hoped especially after the shit storm that became both of their lives. He was starting to find some bits of a new normalcy post-Marina. There were still bad days, some really bad days, but he was healing and that was in large part due to Nadia. 

They were in a limbo state, between friends and something more. Guzman didn’t really know how to define their relationship, he never really had. It’s really hard to put this _thing_ into the right words because this thing, this certain _someone_ , had quite literally shifted everything for him. He now thinks of his time at Las Encinas in terms of Before Nadia and After Nadia. Anything that came Before Nadia just didn’t matter to him, not anymore.

The pair were working on their homework together at Guzman’s. He was staring at her, he couldn’t help himself. She was working really hard on a calculus problem, her thick brows furrowed in confusion. It might have been a secret to the rest of the world but even though Nadia was at the top of their class, she absolutely hated math and usually came over the Guzman’s to do homework together. Somehow Guzman understood the foreign language of calculus. 

“Did you get the answer to number 13?” She said still glancing at her notebook. She finally looked up and noticed the obvious staring. Her ears immediately heated up and her palms instinctively got sweaty. She laughed a little and said, “why are you looking at me like that, weirdo!” She shoved his shoulder in a playfulness to start up some light banter. She secretly loved every second of antagonizing him. He was every bit challenging and intelligent as she was and he had just as much vulnerability to him than he did bite. She thinks she might really love him...

“You know, just watching you adorably try and fail to solve that super easy calc problem.”

She rolled her eyes at him, as she always did. “Hey, you’re supposed to be helping! Calculus is hard for some of us. No need to be mean.”

“Hm, okay,” he smirked.

Still admiring her beauty, he reached over the kitchen table to hold her hand. When their palms made contact, Nadia quickly pulled away. She had completely forgotten her hands were too sweaty to be holding anyone’s, let alone his. 

Guzman looked confused and maybe even a little hurt too, so she just as quickly responded without filtering her sentence, “my hand was sweaty!” 

They both locked eyes and burst out in hysterical laughter. Guzman had never seen Nadia this giggly before, eyes shut and crinkled, laughing with all she had. Being the only one who got to see her like this made him feel important, important that she’s shared this part of herself with him. Because he knew she put up a front to protect herself from ever getting hurt or ever failing the million expectations she’s had to live up to. He felt special that he got to see Nadia Shanaa and in all her megawatt-smile-glory. The laughter died down and calculus came between them again.

She had almost finished all her problems when she took a quick glimpse back up at Guzman to see he was still staring at her. “Guzman, what’s with all the staring? Do we have to call you an eye doctor? Do you need glasses? How many fingers am I holding up?” She lifted up three fingers.

He laughed, she’s really funny sometimes. “Funny but no, my eye sights perfect.” 

“Then what?” She questioned.

He paused for a second, “I guess you just make me really happy.” 

She could feel her face heating up, turning beet red and palms getting sweaty again. “Me too,” she smiled a full radiant smile.

“Yeah?” He questioned carefully and unsure.

Nadia confidently grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. She rubbed her thumb against his skin to reassure him. “Yeah.” 

Guzman wished he could bottle up this feeling, her smile, and even her adorably sweaty hands and just live in it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii hope yall liked it! comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
